Jatuh Cinta Setiap Hari
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku setiap hari, jika hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu selalu berada di sisi…. /NaruSaku/Canon-Alternate Reality/Sequel from Yume/Angst/Romance/Oneshot/For LAFSEvent and Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4. Mind To Read and Review? :)


**Jatuh Cinta Setiap Hari**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Angst/Romance. Rated T. Alternate Reality. Sekuel from _Yume. Towards Multichapter in the future._ OOC.

**Alur Campuran**

**For LAFSEvent**

**Happy NaruSaku Day ¾**

**.**

_Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku setiap hari, jika hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu selalu berada di sisi…._

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Ia hanyalah satu di antara berjuta wanita yang memiliki sifat plin-plan seperti langit musim gugur yang sering berubah-ubah. Ia hanya ingin meyakini bahwa pilihannya tidak salah. Karena itu ia meminta waktu. Tapi yang terlambat disadarinya …, pilihan sementaranya itu telah membawanya ke malapetaka yang lebih besar.

Selama tiga bulan terakhir hidupnya bak terpuruk di lubang neraka….

.

**Senin, minggu terakhir bulan Maret**

Sakura segera berlari menuju ke ruang rumah sakit ketika mendengar kabar tersebut. Ia tidak peduli jika orang itu tidak memanggilnya. Orang itu hampir sebulan lamanya berada di Kiri dan pulang dengan membawa flu yang membuat kepalanya pening. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah penuh semangat itu. Ia tengah diserang rindu yang menggunung….

"Naruto!" serunya ketika ia tiba di sebuah ruang serba putih. Seseorang yang berada di dalam—yang bersandar di dinding menunggu ninja medis untuk memeriksanya—bertemu mata dengannya. Sakura terpaku sebentar di tempatnya. Menelisik dengan saksama sosok itu dengan mata hijaunya.

Hingga membuat Uzumaki Naruto, si Hokage Keenam tersipu-sipu sendiri ditatap lama seperti itu. "Ah, siapa, ya?"

Sakura seketika menggigit bibirnya. Ia seharusnya tahu bakal jadi seperti ini. Hatinya tersayat-sayat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang malu-malu sekaligus bingung itu. Lalu ia pun melontarkan senyuman palsunya pada Naruto. "Saya yang akan memeriksa keadaan Anda, Hokage-_sama_."

"Kau orang baru di sini? Kok aku baru lihat ya?"

Sakura melangkah perlahan ke tempat tidur Naruto. "Saya Kepala Ninja Medis Konohagakure, Hokage-_sama_."

"Oh ya? Berarti kau cukup lama ya di sini?" Naruto menggaruk dagunya sendiri sembari mengingat-ingat Sakura.

"Ya, dan sepertinya Anda terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan Anda sehingga tidak mengenal saya. Tetapi saya mengenal Anda," ujar Sakura masih dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Begitu ya," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya seraya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Dalam hati ia mengerti mengapa ninja medis itu mengenalnya, karena dia adalah Hokage. "Kalau begitu salam kenal. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto? Kau?"

Sakura berjalan menuju kotak obat yang menempel di dinding di sebelah tempat tidur. "Saya Haruno Sakura," tukasnya cepat-cepat lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada kotak obat tersebut.

"Wah, nama yang cantik. Sesuai dengan dirimu."

"Terima kasih, Hokage-_sama_," jawab Sakura tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Ah ya, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Kau boleh memanggil namaku. Sepertinya umur kita tidak terlalu berbeda jauh, Sakura."

Sakura masih menyibukkan dirinya di kotak obat tersebut. _Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya padaku Naruto? _Ratapnya dalam hati. "Baiklah kalau yang itu kau mau, Naruto."

"Aku pikir tadi Ino yang akan datang. Karena kau yang akan menghilangkan flu sialan ini bagaimana jika besok malam aku menraktirmu makan di Ichiraku Ramen?"

Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk memandangi Naruto. Ia bisa mengetahuinya jika Hokage Keenam itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Ia kenal betul dengan tatapan mata biru yang penuh dengan cinta itu. Ia tahu ini bakal percuma, namun ia tak sanggup menolak. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Yosh! Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah—untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Ia tahu ini bakal percuma … karena besoknya Naruto tidak akan mengingat ajakannya itu lagi….

**.**

** Rabu, minggu terakhir bulan Maret**

Siang itu Sakura berkunjung ke Menara Hokage untuk memberikan laporan kerja rumah sakit Konohagakure.

"Kerja yang bagus, Haruno-_san_. Kontribusimu sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidup Konohagakure. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Keenam Konohagakure itu takjub dengan kinerja bawahannya tersebut yang mampu menurunkan angka kematian warga desa hingga 10%. Meski begitu ia sedikit heran mengapa baru melihat _kunoichi _cantikitu sekarang. Ia berpikir mungkin karena ia terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan banyak orang sehingga tidak mengingatnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. _Kau seharusnya tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto_. "Ini sudah menjadi tugas saya, Hokage-_sama_," ujarnya dengan sopan sembari membungkukkan badan. Ia tidak menyadari mata biru itu sedang menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Sepertinya kau kecapekan, Haruno-_san_. Oh ya, namamu yang sebenarnya?"

"Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?"

Sakura menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah! Sekarang ikut aku menikmati angin ya. Aku tahu kau butuh angin segar." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan ninja medis itu.

Sakura merasakan debaran di hatinya. Meski ia seharusnya marah dengan sikap lancang Naruto itu, tapi sudah seharusnya tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Naruto ternyata membawa Sakura menuju ke atap Menara Hokage yang cukup luas—yang biasa digunakan untuk pertemuan rahasia Hokage dengan _jounin_ dan _chuunin_. "Wah, segarnya!" serunya sesampainya di sana. Semilir angin langsung menghantam wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sembari menyesap udara segar di sekitarnya.

Sementara itu mata Sakura tertuju pada tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu seharusnya genggaman tangan itu bertaut, bukan di satu sisi seperti itu. Dalam hati ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto lantas memandangi Sakura yang menunduk. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi heran. Ia lalu memosisikan dirinya menghadap ninja medis itu.

Sakura pun menegakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Ia melebarkan senyumannya pada Hokage Keenam itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya merasa beruntung berdua seperti ini dengan Hokage termuda sepanjang masa Konohagakure." Ia tahu pertemuan ini bakal percuma, namun ia hanya ingin menandaskan rasa rindunya. Ia ingin membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama.

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya. "Haa…. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu," tukasnya yang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia lakukan itu untuk meredam kegugupannya. Ia lalu menatap Sakura sekali lagi. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Sakura. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku baru mengenalmu sekarang."

Sakura hanya menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu besok malam apa kau mau menikmati taburan bintang bersamaku, Sakura? Di sini."

Senyuman Sakura semakin melebar, namun tangisan pecah di sanubarinya.

_-chan…. Kau lupa menambahkan –chan, Naruto. Kau kejam!_

**_._**

** Jumat, minggu terakhir bulan Maret**

Sakura menatap pohon-pohon gundul sakura yang berjejer di depannya. Musim semi telah tiba sejak tiga minggu lalu, namun bunga-bunga di pepohonan tersebut belum kunjung mekar.

"Kapan mekarnya ya?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul di samping Sakura. Ia pun menoleh ke arahnya. Cukup terkejut melihat sosok itu ada di sini karena jam segini seharusnya ia berada di Menara Hokage. Dan seharusnya Sakura yang pergi mengunjunginya. Ia tak pernah melupakan misinya untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari.

"Mungkin awal April, Hokage-_sama_," jawab Sakura tanpa ragu.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Dari ekspresinya ia tidak menyadari ada juga orang di sana selain dirinya. Ia pun memandangi gadis itu dengan saksama. Matanya lalu tertuju pada _hitae-ate _yang ada di kepala Sakura. "Kau _kunoichi _Konoha, tapi kok rasa-rasanya aku baru lihat ya?"

"Anda pasti sangat sibuk sehingga melupakan saya. Saya sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan misi diri Anda. Ah ya, selamat datang di wilayah keluarga Haruno, Hokage-_sama_," Sakura lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Hokage termuda di Konohagakure.

"Wah, jadi ini wilayah Klan Haruno," Naruto terkikik, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Ya, kami memang hanya klan biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan klan lain. Kemampuan kami hanyalah membuat Konohagakure semakin indah," jelas Sakura. Ia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya. Mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh dari dahannya. Ada beberapa bunga yang mekar, namun beberapa juga berguguran karena tertiup angin.

"Bagiku itu sangat luar biasa. _Shinobi _pada umumnya adalah mereka yang ditugaskan dalam medan perang yang jauh dari kata keindahan. Jika memang hanya itu kemampuan klanmu, aku sangat mensyukurinya."

Sakura tercenung mendengarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura, Hokage-_sama_."

"Wah, nama yang cocok denganmu. Sepertinya kau lahir di saat bunga sakura sedang bermekaran."

"Begitulah."

Naruto menyerap seluruh udara di sekitarnya dengan perlahan. "Ah, aku tidak sabar menanti pohon-pohon itu bermekaran."

"Oh ya? Tapi saya tidak terlalu yakin saya akan bahagia saat mereka bermekaran," bisik Sakura tiba-tiba.

Namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya, karena itu ia kembali menoleh pada Sakura. Kali ini ia memahat ekspresi heran di wajahnya. "Mengapa kau bisa tidak bahagia?"

"Seharusnya saya menikah dengan kekasih saya saat pohon-pohon ini bermekaran, tapi tidak jadi…," jawab Sakura sambil memandangi kakinya sendiri.

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar. "Rupanya kau telah memiliki kekasih. Sayang sekali jika pernikahannya gagal. Aku turut prihatin."

"Dia sendiri yang membatalkannya tanpa bilang pada saya dulu. Seharusnya kami menikah tanggal 3 April nanti. Dia sendiri yang dulu memilih tanggalnya karena baginya tanggal itu adalah tanggal istimewa." Tanpa ditanya, Sakura memberitahu segala hal yang seharusnya diketahui juga oleh Naruto.

Naruto menyimak dengan raut serius…. Pada dasarnya ia memang tidak tega melihat seorang wanita nyaris menangis, namun sayangnya ia tidak mengingat apa yang seharusnya tidak dilupakannya.

"Tanggal istimewa karena tanggal itu pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta sama saya…. Seharusnya kami juga akan menikah di bawah pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran ini. Tapi dia malah mencampakkan saya." _Kau mencampakkan aku, Naruto. Kau malah menghapusku dari ingatanmu! _

Naruto melihat bahu wanita itu mulai naik-turun tidak beraturan. Ia pun mengambil inisiatif mendekat ke arahnya. Selama ini ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana pernikahan yang gagal itu. Sekali lagi, untuk kali ini Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Yang ia pahami, ia tidak ingin membiarkan gadis itu sendirian menghadapi kesedihannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau memberikan kesempatan untuk laki-laki lain? Aku misalnya?" Naruto menawarkan kebaikan bukan karena kasihan. Namun karena diam-diam ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada _kunoichi _itu.

Sakura mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dinding ketabahan yang ia ciptakan sebulan lamanya akhirnya porak-poranda. Ia meratap sejadi-jadinya.

Harusnya Sakura bahagia….

Tapi ia tahu esok tak lagi sama….

Esok hari semua ini akan hilang tak bersisa….

"Kau kejam…. Kau kejam…!" pekik Sakura sembari menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa Naruto sadari bahwa gadis itu sedang memaki-maki dirinya. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Ia sudah lelah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang esok hari tidak akan mengingatnya lagi…. Tapi ia tetap akan menunggu tanpa batas waktu….

**.**

**Tiga bulan yang lalu…. Rumah Sakit Konohagakure.**

"Aku mohon _Baa_-_chan_, kabulkan permintaanku. Aku … ingin melupakan Sakura-_chan _selamanya. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi…."

Tsunade menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah prihatin. Keadaan Naruto begitu berantakan secara fisik dan mental. Mata birunya pucat, sorotnya seperti orang mati. Tubuhnya pun lebih kurus dari biasa. Ekspresinya kosong tanpa cahaya semangat. Ia baru melihat seorang pemuda yang patah hati begitu rapuh seperti ini. "Naruto bersabarlah sedikit. Berikan Sakura waktu. Kau tahu dia hanya butuh waktu untuk memastikan kebimbangan hatinya."

"Sakura-_chan_ melepaskan cincin itu dari tangannya. Keadaan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari penjara membuatnya kembali mengingat cinta yang ia sangka telah dilupakannya. Jadi, apa lagi yang harus kutunggu?"

"Naruto—"

"Apa kau tega melihat aku lebih menyedihkan daripada keadaanku ini, _Baa-chan_? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Sakitnya terlalu luar biasa…," lirih Naruto seraya menyentuh dadanya.

Tubuh Tsunade gemetar. Ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang goyang; menandakan pemuda itu menahan tangisnya agar tidak membuncah keluar. Ia tahu betul yang Naruto minta darinya akan berakibat fatal. Karena itu ia tidak ingin gegabah….

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang plin-plan. Aku akan tetap mencintainya jika Sakura-_chan_ bersama orang lain. Dan … itulah yang paling menyakitkan…."

Tsunade terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku … membunuh diriku sendiri, kan?"

Tsunade sontak berdiri dari duduknya. "Jangan gegabah—"

"Karena itu kabulkan permintaanku, _Baa-chan_!" pekik Naruto sembari menggebrak meja di sampingnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya rapat-rapat hingga darah muncul di sela-sela jarinya. Ia membungkuk menatap bayangannya sendiri di ubin dekat kakinya. Betapa jeleknya wajahnya saat itu. Giginya saling beradu karena getaran hebat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terguncang. Namun hatinya yang lebih terguncang…. "Aku ingin membunuh Sakura-_chan_ di ingatanku. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi. Cukup sehari saja, lalu besoknya ia hilang kembali dari pikiranku. Aku tahu kau mengetahui jurus itu. Aku sangat butuh bantuan _Baa_-_chan_ untuk melakukannya. Tolong…."

Tsunade bergidik melihat sedikit demi sedikit air mengalir dari mata biru Naruto yang kini bercampur merah. Tanpa sadar ia ikut menangis juga. Ia mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Ia paham ia tidak memiliki jalan lain. _Aku tidak punya kuasa apa-apa. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Jurus ini bersifat permanen, tidak ada yang bisa mematahkannya. Kecuali— _"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, Naruto."

Tsunade lalu meminta Naruto untuk membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah, lantas dengan darah itu ia membentuk segitiga terbalik di seluruh dahi Naruto dan menuliskan nama lengkap Sakura di dalamnya. Kemudian ia melakukan lima segel tangan dan merapalkan jurusnya.

Cahaya kuning pun mengitari ruangan itu, bersamaan dengan Haruno Sakura yang menghilang dari ingatan Uzumaki Naruto untuk selamanya….

**.**

**.**

_**THE END?**_

**Setelah kemarin membuat fic yang manis-manis sekarang mencoba kembali membuat **_**angst **_**meski tidak yakin ini **_**angst **_**100 persen heuhehe :3. Udah Elven bilang di atas fic ini bakal lanjut di multichapter yang nggak akan banyak chapternya, jadi ditunggu saja yak :D. **

** Elven juga nggak bosen bilang kalau chapter baru Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki lagi ditulis. Jadi, mohon bersabar ^^.**

** By the way, Happy NaruSaku Day ¾ :D **

**Silakan buat yang ingin review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
